


Carol Krystal Claus

by Dargoden



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dargoden/pseuds/Dargoden





	Carol Krystal Claus

Born in the Krystal Tribe of South Pole, Carol Krystal was a skilled warrior making her the first female tribe leader. Due to her compassionate nature, desirable looks and incomparable sex drive, Carol was soon able to gain the trust and loyalty of the men under her command through sexual favors. Carol would spend most nights rewarding the men with various sexual acts. Such engagement with multiple men made Carol quite skilled in many sexual techniques including handling multiple male partners at once. Carol often treated the men under her command with strict discipline which was often seen as disrespectful but in return the men always presented her with their loyalty, trust and respect because they were well aware of the fact that they had the opportunity to take revenge for the humiliation when they fuck her like animals at night.  
Carol was well aware of the sexual capabilities of the members in her tribe, so she not only managed to create a perfect army of men, but also formed the Skadi, a division of women that specializes in infiltrating foreign tribe through sexual favors and assassinate the tribe leaders. Over the course of many years the Skadi managed to take down multiple leaders of various rival tribes until the South Seven Alliance was formed.


End file.
